


Assorted Sweets

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Demonic Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Various ficlets of multiple ships. Happy Valentine's Day 2021~!
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Vergil/Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Organized into chapters by ships! I think. I suck at organzing lol. I'm not sure about rating. Set it to M to be safe, but most of it is just fluff.
> 
> I wrote these quickly for Valentine's Day, so they might not be the best. Just wanted to write and share ^^;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante gives Vergil a gift.

“What is this?” Vergil asked, eyes narrowed at the intricately bound book Dante had given him.

“Poetry book,” Dante replied with a smile. A much too falsely innocent looking smile. He was staring at his older brother expectantly. Cautiously, slowly, Vergil opened the book to a random page.

_Are you spaghetti? Because I’d like you to meet my balls._

“I’m using this for fire fuel.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Dante protested, though he had an infuriatingly wide grin on his face. Vergil closed the book and thrust it back into Dante’s hands. 

“Waste of my time.” He turned to leave, but Dante threw his arms around him.

“Nooo! Stay.”

Vergil was about to throw him off when Dante pulled out a small box and held it up. “What?”

“Chocolate.”

“...Chocolate?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Vergil rolled his eyes and shrugged him off to continue his day.

Later that night, Vergil tried the chocolates. They were his favorites. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not take credit for the pick up line. Saw it somewhere a while ago on social media lol.


	2. Dante/Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero gives Dante a gift.

The smarter idea would have been to just buy chocolate strawberries like a normal person, but Nero had decided to try making them himself. After the first few deformed chocolates, he was starting to get the hang of it, smooth creamy chocolate glistening over strawberries. All in all not a bad attempt. The more annoying part was delivering them to Dante, having to put up with his stupid wide grin and puppy eyes.

“Let go!” Nero growled as Dante hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck. He almost dropped the strawberries and elbowed Dante in the stomach.

“You’re so good to me,” Dante cooed.

“Just take them! Sheesh!”


	3. Vergil/Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante is the gift :3

It was just a joke, though if he was being honest, he knew it was an invitation. Dante was never good at being honest with himself. So he was surprised when upon holding the chocolate strawberry in his mouth like an offering, Vergil stooped down to close his lips around the other half.

Long fingers wrapped over his throat, sharp nails digging in his skin. Dante nearly choked around the broken chocolate strawberry and the way Vergil was thrusting his tongue in his mouth, like Dante was the sweet thing here. And Dante could only let a muffled moan. He really wanted to enjoy the rest of his strawberries, but damn if Vergil wasn’t even more addicting.


	4. Trish/Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote Trish/Lady before. This was fun :D

Valentine’s Day was a fun little thing. The cold night was blistering with stray snowflakes as Trish walked up the steps to a small townhouse. Holding a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates in one arm, she knocked on the door. In little time, it opened to reveal Lady, just showered by the look of her damp hair. She raised her eyebrows and leaned on the doorway.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was a lilting caress. Trish smiled and held up the box of chocolates. “Well, well. You know how to treat a lady,” Lady said with a smirk as she took the bottle of wine and stepped aside for Trish.

“I would hope so,” Trish replied as she entered and closed the door behind her.


	5. Vergil/Nero

“Is it not satisfactory?”

“Er- No!” Nero stammered, running his fingers over the embroidered blue rose. “It’s just… you sure this is for cleaning?”

Vergil crossed his arms, a mild hint of perplexity in his brow. “Yes. It's specifically made to remove demon remains and any other filth. The material itself is also easy to wash and maintain,” he stated like an instruction manual.

“I see,” Nero mumbled. It was a bit hard to believe that the soft blue cloth could be used like any old rag. “Thanks.” He brushed his nose, embarrassed, unsure what to say.

“You’re welcome,” Vergil said shortly.


	6. Dante/Nero

Nero always wondered how the hell Dante conjured up these glowing roses. At first he thought it was Lucifer. But that devil arm had been pawned off long ago. He wasn’t sure what to say now that he had a whole bouquet of them. They were otherworldly, glowing like embers in the dim room. He hovered his hand over them, feeling a gentle warmth. A blush colored his cheeks as he glanced up at Dante who was leaning on the counter across from him, smiling expectantly.

“What’s this for?” Nero mumbled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” His heartbeat picked up as Dante walked around the counter and leaned into his space. Nero clutched the bouquet tightly for a lack of anything better to do as Dante dipped down to kiss him. The contact of their lips was like fire, and Nero would gladly drown in the feeling. Dante pulled back just enough to murmur against his mouth.

“That answer it?”


	7. Vergil/Nero

Vergil turned out of a strike and reflexively cut through a demon that flew at him. He blinked and glanced at the pieces of the Behemoth corpse he had just cut. It was already dead. Gaze flickering to the side, he saw Nero staring at him in bewilderment, his posture indicating he was the one who had just thrown that at him. Something deep in Vergil’s demonic instincts stirred as he glanced at the mutilated corpse again.

“I… uh- Sorry,” Nero muttered, brushing the side of his nose. Vergil walked closer to him. “I don’t know why I- Vergil-?!” His words were cut off as Vergil suddenly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Vergil nipped Nero’s lips, tasting his sweet blood. When they parted, the boy's eyes were wide.

“Were you not trying to gain my attention?” Vergil prompted.

“I… Was I?!”


	8. Trish/Lady

“I won’t bite,” Trish said.

“Really?” Lady laughed as she picked out a lipstick- a rose colored one. Mild for someone like Trish. Lady cupped Trish’s face in one hand and applied the lipstick with the other. The dim light reflected on the waxy gloss of the makeup and her lips. They were always perfect, as expected in a demon made to emulate humans. Once finished, Lady leaned back to get a good look, and Trish tilted her head in a coy manner.

“How is it?” Trish asked. Lady reached for a hand mirror, but Trish stopped her, fingers closing around her wrist. An anchor. “You tell me.”

Perfect, flawless, unnerving beauty. Lady gave her a quick kiss. “Not bad.”


	9. Nero/V

Nero stared at the small fluffy white teddy bear that had been placed in his hands.

“There were many plushies in the van,” V said. “I thought perhaps-”

“T-Those are Nico’s anyway!” Nero said quickly, heat creeping up his ears. 

“Hm… If you don’t want it, I can return it.”

Nero’s hold on the teddy bear tightened. “No- Uh… You already went through the trouble, so it’s fine.” He scratched the back of his head, eyes darting to the ground. Looking up, he saw V staring at him with an unreadable expression. His breath hitched in his throat as V stepped into his personal space and reached out to pat his head once. Then he walked away, leaving Nero blinking after him, blushing bright pink.


	10. Sparda/Eva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A loooonger ficlet waow!

Eva accepts the ornate box from Sparda and smiles at him wryly. “You really got me something?”

He’s got that look of barely suppressed nervousness, coat way more smoothed out than normal, hands clasped together a bit more tightly than usual. He tries to clear his throat discreetly. “Of course.”

Eva can’t help but give the box a small shake, but there’s no discernable sound. With a soft laugh, she undoes the fancy gilded clasp. She opens the lid and lets out a terrified yelp, tossing the gift out of her hands. Of course, Sparda catches it instantly, and his face breaks into an expression of deep concern.

“What’s wro-”

“Sparda! Good lord- you!” Eva buries her face in her hands and lets out a groan of frustration.

“What?”

“What is that?”

“It’s a heart! I heard that humans celebrate this special day with hearts, so I thought I’d give you one as an expression of my feelings. But I thought a human heart wouldn’t be fitting, so I found a horse heart-”

“Sparda.”

“...Yes?”

Eva sighs and peers up at the fretting man before her. He looks absolutely distraught and confused. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts and her breath, then gingerly picks up the box. “We don’t give _literal_ hearts. We give objects like chocolates that are in the shapes of hearts. Though even then, they’re not... literal hearts like the organs.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Just-” she takes a deep breath and closes the box. A laugh suddenly bubbles from her chest. “I’ll keep the box. It’s very nice. If I can get the blood cleaned out.”

“Are you sure you don’t want the heart?”

“I’m fine without it. In fact just yours and mine- right where they're supposed to be- is wonderful," she says with a smile. "Thank you, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChoklettHartz)  
> 


End file.
